Welcome Back
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [Drabble] A familar figure appears in front of Fuji that stirs some forgotten memories


**Title**: Welcome Back

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

**A/N**: Just something I created up on random. This is un-betaed so apologies for any grammar mistakes. Reviews are great. Thanx for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Their eyes met each other across the court. Blue piercing eyes reflected on the lenses of the silver framed specs. Neither of them had any emotions displayed on their faces. It lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to stir a strange feeling inside Fuji. 

_He looked so familiar. Have I seen him before?_

Just then, Eiji called for him and he had to turn around to answer the red-haired acrobatic player. When he turned back, the mysterious stranger was gone. His eyes scanned through the players on the court, searching until he finally gave up when Oishi ordered the players to assemble.

_Who is he? Why am I feeling this way?_

Fuji placed his palm across his heart and stroked it, as though to soothe the stinging pain he imagined earlier. He changed into his school uniform slowly and by the time he was done, he was the last one to leave the clubhouse. Picking up his bag, he made his way to the school gates, deep in his own thoughts.

The sun was setting, turning the sunny blue sky into a peach colored sunset. Cool evening breeze blew, teasing Fuji's hair and sending pink flower petals from the nearby sakura tree spiraled onto the ground like confetti. Fuji stopped under the big tree outside the school and memories came flooding back into him. Fuji closed his eyes and let his mind journeyed through time.

_Third grade, his heartbeat almost stopped when he heard that he was going to Germany for his medical treatment. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. The pain in his heart never healed since then. _

_Third grade, the rooftop became their sanctuary during lunch breaks and he could still taste the sweetness of the kisses they shared there. _

_Third grade, he received a White Day present from him, the same cactus plant displayed in one of the shops they saw on their way home after practice. He found it amusing that he remembered._

_Third grade, they had a hot shower together on Valentine's Day. Everyone was rushing home after practice and it was his fault actually for changing in front of him. _

_Second grade, they found out that they were not the only ones going out together. They caught Eiji and Oishi making out behind the clubhouse after practice._

_Second grade, he lost his virginity to him in the clubhouse. They were changing, then they had a few kisses and before he knew it, they ended up entangled together on the floor. _

_Second grade, his first kiss on the tennis court, witnessed by everyone. It happened when Momoshiro accidentally stepped on his own loose shoelace, lost his balance, bumped into Fuji who was standing beside Tezuka and the rest was history. _

_Second grade, he received a love letter from him. It was a simple but meaningful letter and he still has it, wedged between his diary and photo albums in the bottom drawer of his study table. _

_First grade, his feelings for him began to grow each day since that incident. He will always find ways to walk past his class and give him a bright cherry smile._

_First grade, he didn't know why he felt that way but after finding out he was injured, he couldn't stop thinking about him._

_First grade, he requested for a friendly tennis match since he wanted to know how good his opponent was but he regretted his decision later when he found out about the injuries._

_First grade, they met on the first day of club registration. Coincidentally, both of them were signing up to join the tennis club. They introduced themselves to each other and that was when they became friends. _

The bright fluorescent street light flickered to life and snapped Fuji out of his daydreams. It was already dark and the setting sun was long gone. Fuji took a deep breath and stared upwards at the night sky. The mysterious stranger that Fuji met today was someone he used to care deeply for but it has been so long since he last saw him. Time has washed away all their memories but his presence today suggested otherwise. There are still some memories that time could not erase. Fuji knew that he could no longer lie to himself and ignored his feelings. Silently in his heart, he whispered, "Tezuka…welcome back."

* * *


End file.
